Adieu, je t'aime
by KyoIchi13
Summary: Tetsu x Gackt. Tetsu, premier chanteur du groupe Malice Mizer, a commis un acte impardonable. Il s'excuse à sa façon. [M] pour plus de sécurité.


**Auteu**r : KyoIchi13

**Base** : Malice Mizer ?

**Disclaimer** : Ben ils sont pas à moi quoi. A quoi ça sert de toujours dire la même chose…

**Pairing** : Tetsu (premier chanteur de MM) x Gackt

**Genre** : Je sais pas trop. Angst ?

**Note** : Bon c'est une de mes premières fics alors soyez indulgents, j'écris pas depuis longtemps.

Je tiens à préciser que j'adore Gackt-sama et que je ne connais pas assez Tetsu pour pouvoir en dire du mal.

Cette histoire est du point de vue de Tetsu et c'est un peu comme une rétrospective.

J'ai eu cette idée en cours de français. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire c'est utile ces cours

_**Adieu, je t'aime**_

Je te regarde une dernière fois. Tu es étendu par terre, dans la même position que celle dans laquelle je t'ai laissé. Tu ne bouges plus. Ton corps nu secoué de tressaillements, seuls indicateurs de la vie toujours présente en toi. Ta peau blanche, presque translucide sous la lueur de la Lune, cet astre que tu vénérais.

Je t'ai souillé, salis jusqu'au plus profond de ton être, la Lune, toujours elle, mon seul juge.

Je m'éloigne, de toi, de ce lieu, de tout ce qui me rappel pourquoi j'en suis arrivé là.

Tu étais beau, si grand par ton âme, et tu n'es plus rien. Je sais que tout ça est arrivé par ma faute. Je t'aimais trop. Drôle de façon de te le montrer, je sais. Mais tu me connaissais. Tu savais à quoi t'attendre quand tu as pris ma place.

J'essaye encore de me justifier. Regarde. Regarde ce que tu as fais de moi. Je suis obsédé par toi, ton corps. Ou plutôt, j'étais obsédé. Mais tu n'es plus rien.

Je t'ai aimé. Jusqu'à t'en briser.

La porte claque derrière moi. Je te laisse. Je ne reviendrais pas.

Tu survivras, je pense. Physiquement, je n'ai rien fais d'irréparable. D'ici un mois ou deux, le dernier de tes bleus aura disparu et ce sera comme si il ne s'était rien passé.

Tu ne m'oublieras pas, je pense. Moralement, ton esprit a été violement sollicité. Je l'ai voulu. Je voulais te faire réfléchir, je voulais que quoi que tu fasse tu penses à moi.

Je voulais que tu sois à moi ! A personne d'autre. Rien qu'à moi.

Ton âme, ton corps. Toi.

Je t'ai voulu dès le premier jour.

Tu ne t'en souviens sans doute pas. On s'est croisé, dans un couloir. Je venais de m'engueuler une fois de plus avec le groupe. Tu venais sans doute d'en faire autant avec ton amant du moment. Tu avais les yeux rouges et des cernes profondes, mais tu refusais vaillamment de laisser couler les larmes.

Tu étais beau dans ton désespoir. Tu étais encore fier à cette époque. Et c'est en te voyant ainsi que j'ai tout de suite souhaité pouvoir te briser complètement. Je ne sais pas qui était la personne que tu voyais avant moi, tu n'as jamais cédé à mes demandes. Mais je sais que cette personne ne souhaitait pas vraiment te faire du mal. Si elle l'avait voulu, elle y serait facilement parvenue et ç'aurait était dommage. Tu étais si fragile malgré les masques que tu portais.

C'est cette fragilité et cette force qui se mêlaient en toi qui m'ont attirés.

Je t'ai aimé. Vraiment. Je voulais te protéger, mais tu n'avais pas besoin de moi. Alors j'ai voulu te forcer à devoir compter sur moi. Je voulais te rendre dépendant. Je voulais que tu m'aimes. Je voulais que tu ne regardes plus que moi. Je voulais que ma présence te devienne indispensable, que ma respiration devienne la tienne, que ma salive devienne ton eau, que ma vie devienne ta survie. Je voulais que tu n'existes plus que par moi.

Je savais que je n'avais pas le droit de faire ça. J'étais conscient de ce que je faisais et je te jure que j'ai essayé de m'arrêter avant d'en arriver là. Je te le jure. Mais ça n'a pas suffit.

Tu aurais dû réagir, tu aurais dû m'empêcher de te détruire.

Peut-être que j'avais réussit finalement. Peut-être que tu avais finit par devenir ce que je voulais au départ. Mais je ne l'ai pas vu. Je voulais toujours plus. Et tu étais toujours prêt à me donner ce que je demandais. Alors je ne l'ai pas vu. Et j'ai continué, et j'ai dépassé allégrement cette limite qui définit le non-retour.

Et tu gît maintenant dans ton salon, toute dignité disparue. J'ai croisé la ligne et tu en paye le prix. Et j'ai aimé ça. Je le dis. Je n'en tire aucune fierté ni aucune honte. C'est un fait, c'est tout.

Je garderais ce souvenir de toi. Ton corps sous le mien, ton souffle contre mon visage, tes larmes glissant lentement sur tes joues rondes et rougies, que j'aspirais avant qu'elles n'atteignent le sol. Moi en toi. Tes longues jambes, tes bras fins. Et tout le reste de ton corps que je pouvais passer des heures à contempler et dont je connais la moindre des perfections par cœur.

Je te laisse. Ca fait dramatique et peut-être que ça l'est, en effet. Je te quitte. Tu me regretteras. Du moins je l'espère. Je ne veux pas avoir fait tout ça pour rien. Je t'aime. Je veux que tu le saches.

J'allume ma cigarette, je regarde une dernière fois la déesse blafarde, te laissant entre ses mains, te confiant à sa garde. Je referme mon manteau. Et je m'en vais sans un regard en arrière.

Adieu. Je t'ai aimé. Je t'ai haï. Adieu.

**Owari**

Une tite review please ? éè


End file.
